Children of the Demons
by Everlasting Flower
Summary: Yumi laid awake watching her ceiling. A well and painting are holding things. Her parents secrets will come to haunt her soon. Life just can't be easy when you're 17.
1. Painting of Hell

> > I should be working on my other stories. But I keep getting ideas and I want to write them down before I forget. So enjoy this new story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It's so sad.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yumi stared at her ceiling. Her room was simple. Rice paper walls with a sliding door and a huge futon in the center made her room follow the simplicity that was a fondness in Japanese art. But her ceiling was a thing of beauty. A painting of hell. Painted in the early Kamakura period, her younger brother Kane had painted it for her. Such simple, elegant, lines connected to make the hell scroll or Jigoku Soshi to make a thing of magnificence. Red flames shot to the sky as humans burned and demons attacked. Red and black, the main colors made a scene of terror. It was merely a very accurate copy of the true scroll, but Yumi loved it so.
>> 
>> Tomorrow was her 17th birthday. Thunder cracked as a tear rolled down her face. She didn't know why. She wiped the sign of weakness away from her golden eyes and snapped her head towards her door.
>> 
>> "Kiyoshi, the thunder scared you." Her voice was cold. You could feel shivers go down your spine from her voice. Calm, yet so cold. Her father had stated that she sounded like her uncle once. She knew not who her uncle was so the comment ceased to ever bother her.
>> 
>> "Yes, can...can I ...I sleep with you." The boy's voice stuttered not of fear of the older, but of fear of the thunder. One would wonder how such a person could stand before such an older and be afraid of thunder.
>> 
>> Yumi nodded her head and rolled over for the fourteen year old to crawl in. Kiyoshi was her youngest brother. He was a coward. Yet he looked up to the cold, dark, person that was his sister. He saw though her tough exterior to the warmth that laid inside. His short black hair stuck to his forehead as he snuggled under the covers. He shut his brown eyes. He hated the painting his sister was so fond of.
>> 
>> "Why do you like that painting so much, Yumi?"
>> 
>> "Because of what I see when I look at it," Yumi's voice still as cold as summer's night air.
>> 
>> "What is it that you see," Kiyoshi questioned? It puzzled him. He saw terror and death, but somehow he knew the silver haired form next to him saw more.
>> 
>> "You need not worry. You would not understand. Sleep, there is school in the morning."
>> 
>> Kiyoshi snuggled under the blankets more. The scroll painting made him feel as if hell was coming for him. Yet, the comfort of his sister made him feel safe. Kiyoshi fell asleep to these thoughts. Fearing a ceiling, yet feeling safe at the same time. Yumi lay awake till she was sure her brother was asleep. Then she too allowed the night to take her.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I don't think I will continue this story anytime soon. It was very hard to write. I hope you all liked it nonetheless though.  
  
I tried to find a link so you could see the painting I talk of in the story. I found it in a book called History of Art, by H. W. Janson. If you find a link I would be very so grateful.  
  
**A little history on the painting 'Jigoku Soshi'**  
  
Painted in the early Kamakura period, it's estimated to be painted around 1200 AD. The actual scroll is 10" in height. You can find it at the Tokyo National Museum. If you ever saw the episode of Inuyasha with the painter of pictures of hell, you could think of this painting along those lines. This hell is supposedly an idea of the Buddhist hell. At the time it was painted people in Europe couldn't draw flames like the ones in the painting yet. Be forewarned that this painting has naked women in it. (I go to museums every once and a while, so this was not new to me, but to some it could be.)  
  
**Names and their meanings  
**  
Yumi- beauty  
  
Kane- golden  
  
Kiyoshi- quiet


	2. Things Come to a Beginning

> > All right I'm gonna be going into a different tone as the story continues. So just bear with me as the thoughtful Yumi and Akira take the story to a basic beginning.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the first few lines in the story. Enjoy the future of Inuyasha nonetheless though.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%
>> 
>> "Ki...Kikyo. How could... I thought."  
  
"Alive...oh to be alive once more, already my strength returns. You have it...don't you? Give it to me."  
"What are you doing, let go!"  
  
"I can smell it...the blood of the women who killed me and it's coming closer."  
  
"Hello Kikyo. Playing with bugs now are we?"  
  
Bright light engulfed me as I felt an arrow hit my chest and wetness on my cheek. I was powerless. I couldn't stop the creature. It would kill me. I forbade myself from screaming in pain. It was a sign of weakness. I couldn't show I was weak. I couldn't. The light became stronger as if it threatens to swallow me. I shielded my eyes and tried to stand. But something prevented me. Something soft and warm covered me. I opened my eyes. I was in my bed, at home in my room. But the dream. No the nightmare had been so real. It plagued me nightly. I couldn't remember a time when I hadn't had that nightmare. I could feel the pain in my chest. I knew somehow it was real.  
  
"Where's Yumi, I thought she would be awake by now?" I cold hear Akira's voice from downstairs drift up to my room. I had sleep in. I would be late for school. I quickly gathered my bath kimono and walked to the bathroom. I had to get a shower and wake my brothers. I was so foolish to let a nightmare keep me from my duties.  
  
Jumping in the shower I could hear Akira's footsteps on the stairs as he walked up to my room. I lathered my hair up as I listened to his lightly heavy breathing from scaling the stairs. He was in my room and I could hear him turn and head towards the bathroom as I washed soap over my body. My hearing had been excellent for as long as I could remember and it had helped me become one of the most skilled Kendo artists in my school. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it over my body, just as the door opened.  
  
"Damn, you shower too fast. You know that?" Akira pouted as I pulled my bath kimono over my half naked body, only covered by a towel. He was a pervert if I ever meet one.  
  
"It is too bad for you. I'm running late. Wake Kane and Ryota will you?"  
  
"Anything for my angel." Akira tried to pull one of his dumb lines. We had been best friends since we were small. I was one of the few who seemed to be able to take his relentless hentai.  
  
I walked back to my room and woke the small form that lay hidden under my blankets. It didn't move an inch and just simply snored as if nothing had happened. I picked up the boy from my futon and carried him into the hall. Akira stood with two sleepy eyed boys I knew as Kane, and Ryota. Kiyoshi had not been the only one born when mother had her second and last pregnancy. She had had triplets. The oldest was Kane and then Ryota. That left Kiyoshi to be the youngest.  
  
I watched over all three of them as if they might as well have been my own. I didn't know why I had always felt the need to protect these weaklings, but the need had been there since day one. I hated the feeling, because deep down I knew it was an awful weakness to have such an attachment to something so weak.  
  
I dropped the sleeping Kiyoshi into the shower and turned the water on. I left a sputtering Kiyoshi to shower out the smells of the day before. Then I moved to the stairs to go downstairs. I didn't go down though, seeing Ryota falling asleep on wall next to him.  
  
"Come Ryota, I have no time for this."  
  
"Shut up, will you? I don't feel like going to school. I'm going back to bed, see you." I grabbed the collar of his uniform and dragged him recklessly down the stairs with me. I would watch him enter the school. I would not hear of his skipping again.  
  
"Morning my sweethearts. How are you all?" Mother stood in the kitchen putting a plate of pancakes that was two feet high on the table. Kane dug in forgetting the guests that sat at the table as well. Ryota sat next to Ume and said,  
  
"You use my book again didn't you?" He sat there looking at the swirl flowers that now decorated the inside of the textbook.  
  
"Yes, so what. The flowers look so pretty. I was a nice touch against those awful skulls you had." Ume was like one of those little five year olds who never stopped smiling. She was twelve and had lived with us since the triplets were two. Mother had just brought her home and told us she would be living with us.  
  
"Hey, am I early? Aren't all the kiddies gone by now?" A young slim man and his girlfriend walked though the door followed by Akira's mother and father.  
  
"No, and you brought Hoshiko. How nice! Please come and eat there's plenty," mother said as she placed another plate of pancakes on the huge dinning room table.  
  
I didn't feel like eating, so I left the crowed room and walked down the main hallway. I passed Kiyoshi as I walked out the front door and headed to the well shrine.  
  
The well shrine was closed up when I was still a baby. I had dug a hole in the back and Akira and I would sneak in and hang out when we were little. I hadn't gone in the shrine for a few years, but something about today drew me to it. The pain of weakness hit me as I looked at the well. I had come here out of my will.  
  
"It's been sometime since we last came here, no?" Akira had followed me. I hadn't heard him and it angered me that I hadn't.  
  
Suddenly Akira ran up and grabbed me.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Akira just pointed to the well as we both stared. A light was coming out of it. And hands, white hands. The hands grabbed me and Akira latched onto my legs. It was too late though. I could feel Akira lose grip of the floor and fall with the white hands down the well.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
That has to be the most I have written for my fans so far.  
  
I need to know, do you all like this story? Is it too serious or dos it need comedy? Let me know so I know what to do to make the story better.  
  
Dictionary  
  
Hentai- perverted  
  
Name and their meanings  
  
Ryota- splendidly stout  
  
Akira- Intelligence, brightness  
  
Ume- Plum blossom (symbolize devotion in Japan)  
  
Hoshiko- Star


	3. Over Coming Time and Wells

I feel so sad. /cries/ I've only gotten ONE review. Come on people. Am I really that bad of a writer? You can tell me it's bad. I'll fell better knowing how you feel and that I got reviews.  
  
This chapter is for 'Queen-Kay'! Your review has made me so very happy. I will read and review every chapter in every story you have written as soon as I get the time.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned $100,000,000 dollars, I would buy Inuyasha.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Yumiii..."  
  
Blackness. Really blueness. There was small, white lights flashing all around me. I was puzzled. We had fallen down the ancient well. Hadn't we?  
  
"Umph." I frantically looked around myself for my best friend. We had... we had landed in the same well we had fallen into. That was all I could really gather in my current state. I had landed on my back and it smarted from landing harshly on the cold, hard ground.  
  
"Die! Whatever you are." I sat up and regretted it immensely. A giant, dead creature thing that looked like a black spider with twenty legs laid two yards from my feet.  
  
"Ahh!" A look of pure disgust came across my face as I jumped up and plastered myself to the well wall. My best friend allowed a rare giggle to escape at that. But, her face instantly turned back to its solemn, grave appearances as she stood next to the dead creature.  
  
"It looks like those demons in my school books." Yumi knelt down and examined the deceased object. I stood against the wall of the well, keeping my distance. No way no earth was I going near that thing. I knew Yumi would be disappointed at me for being a coward, but anyone in their right mind wouldn't be doing what that silver hair beauty was doing. She had sliced the creature open with her Shinai that she keep on her at all times.  
  
"It looks like it has a similar build to that of a true spider. Yet... it has many more legs," Yumi's icy voice stated as she begun to look up the well.  
  
"How will we get out of here? There's no ladder," I dared asked the deep in thought Yumi as she looked at a vine. As if I knew that was coming she pointed and said,  
  
"We climb." She began to climb and I awkwardly followed. I was unsure that this vine would support us both. It surprising did though as we climbed inch by inch up the vine. So I took my chances and reached for Yumi's rear.  
  
"Baka!" Yumi swiftly kicked her foot down on my face. I lost grip of the vine and started to fall. Yumi hung onto the vine and reached for my arm. I grabbed hold, relief rushing though my body. Falling down the well again was not something I felt like doing at the moment.  
  
Suddenly Yumi stopped, as she reached the top of the dark, old well.  
  
"My, My. We really aren't in Tokyo anymore."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Take a look." Yumi jumped out of the well and lent a long arm down for me to grab. Her long silver hair hung over as she gave me a reassuring smile, before pulling me out of the well. I stood in shock. That's why she had smiled at me. It was rare as well, unless she felt I needed it. I took a gasping breath, while taking in my surroundings. Trees. Bushes. Grass. More trees. Nothing like the rocky paved ground that was Yumi's yard. The well shine was gone and the air held an odd, freshness to it.  
  
"Where are we?" I looked at Yumi praying she knew. But, she stood there refusing to allow herself to admit she didn't know.  
  
"We'll look around. Keep a eye open for people." Yumi toke charge right away as she always did. I was glad too. I was a follower, not a leader. That was Yumi's job.  
  
"Okay, but what about that?" My eyes went round as dinner plates in fear. Two giant wolfs stood in front of us four yards away. Shaggy, gray fur wolfs. Pit less, hungry, yellow eyed, small, bear size wolfs.  
  
"Akira stand back," Yumi, told me as she grabbed her Shinai and stood ready to fight.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sorry this chapter is a little less intense. I wanted to portray Akira and as you can see I did a semi-poor job at it. To let you know I wanted Akira to be Yumi's best friend, a pervert like his father, and calm, but not as much as Yumi. I tried though, I really did.  
  
I want you to all know I put extreme work into this story. But, I want to make something clear. I made up the bath Kimonos.  
  
Dictionary  
  
Shinai- a bamboo sword used in kendo  
  
Baka- idiot 


	4. Wolfs, feelings, and Demons

Hi! I decided what to do with this story. Okay I have no clue, but lets see where we get today.

**I KNOW: **Okay no one has yelled at me about this yet, but I know how there ae already wolf demons in Inuyasha, but these wolfs are a different breed. Just as I made up the spider, my wolfs are made up to. Also don't report my spelling, just spell check this for me and e-mail it. My spell check program doesn't work on wordpad. Please and thank you!!

**Disclaimer:** You better watch out. You better be a oataku. Cuz Sessy gonna make me the owner of Inuyasha someday.

* * *

Two wolfs. Two gaint wolfs. With shaggy gray fur and eyes that held a pitless, hungry look. Yellow eyes that belong to bear cub sized wolfs.

"Akira stand back," Yumi, told me as she grabbed her Shinai and stood ready to fight. She lunged at the wolfs and they jumped back. One howled and then truned. It ran into the forset. Yumi stood there looking at the last wolf. It stared at her. It...well it laughed at her and said,

"Foolish quater demon. Do you really think you can take my pack on?"

"Huh? What pack? What demon? Why do you talk?" Yumi didn't let her gaurd down at all. She kept her calm, collected exterior up. Her cold vocie drifted though the fresh air. I didn't know what bugged me more. The fresh air, the fact we didn't know where we were, the talking animal, the fact that Yumi wasn't worried a bit, or the wolf that stood higher then any tree standing in front of me. The..the wolf that stood higher then any tree? I had quitely stood by the well watching the silver hair kendo artist sorta fight with the wolfs, but now I didn't care if Yumi thought I was acting like a corward.

"Yumi, above the trees!" Yumi didn't move, but I knew her eyes must have looked upped. The wolf took this chance and gave a howl. Then he lunged full force at Yumi. Yumi swiftly slide to the side, but another wolf appered out of the bushes and bit into her upper arm. She didn't cry. She didn't yell, but dark red blood slide down her school uniform. It slide down her sleeve and onto her hand. It weaved though her fingers and dripped to the ground.

"Yumi!" I began to run towards her. She was hurt. I had to help her, even if it meant pain. She held her bloodied hand out.

"No. Akira you stay back. This is no kendo match. This is real. I won't have you fighting." Yumi's words pirced my heart. She thought I was weak. I didn't think she had felt that way about me. I was never that strong, but I had held my own in fights. She had felt I was weak this whole time. I obeyed her, but my eyes held a melancholy look to them now.

"I always wondered if this really did scare opponents." I looked up as Yumi held her wound to her mouth and licked it. I held back a wave of nausa. Something about yumi had never seemed real and now I knew what it was. She held a assassin samurai spirt. At least that was how the history book had put it. One who fights till the end and feels no fear at blood. One who could cut a man's head off and laugh. Just then I felt like Yumi could do just that.

"Brave words for a dead half hanyou." The wolf that hadn't run away at first sneered at Yumi. She gave a cold laugh and readied her Shinai. Just as she moved to attack about thirteen or so more wolfs jumped out of the bushes and trees. They circled around Yumi and seemed to wait for something. The huge wolf that towered over the trees looked down. It seemed like a impossible task for this huge creature. It seemed to sniff the air and suddenly it's eyes seemed to get angry.

" Baka's. She's not the one you want. The one you want is behind you." This wolf's vocie was heavy and thick. But the vocie I heard next sounded so familiar I nearly fell on my face.

"Inuyasha, it has a shikon jewel"

* * *

When I wrote the blood licking part I nearly gagged.

Thanks for the reveiw April-chan.

**Dictornary**

Shinai- a bamboo sword used in kendo

Hanyou- half demon

Baka- idiot


End file.
